


Not Like Other Girls

by AntiqueGalaxy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dark skinned moon, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Mute Moon, futa moon and lillie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiqueGalaxy/pseuds/AntiqueGalaxy
Summary: Lillie has feelings for Moon. Romantic and... more. Dealing with the second one while Moon is out, Lillie had no idea that Moon was about to return.





	Not Like Other Girls

Lillie swept her hair back after removing her rather large hat and putting it on the desk of the Tide Song Hotel room. Moon was off catching some Pokemon on the route nearby, and wouldnt be back for a while _. Ah, Moon…  _ Lillie thought. It was a barely kept secret that Lillie had a crush on Moon. She was a newcomer to Alola, just like Lillie was. It was only natural for them to feel a bond, but Lillie knew… it wasnt natural for girls to feel like this. Not to other girls… right? The only thing keeping it a secret at all was everyone else having the same idea.

She loved Moon, though. She loved her a lot… the bright smile, the cute clothes she wears, her beautiful laugh. All while, being an intense pokemon battler, even if they’re early in thier journey. Not to forget the soft, dark skin that she feels whenever they happen to get close, or the way her shirt clings to her chest, or the way her shorts are cut so very short. Revealing her surely soft thighs…

Lillie shook herself. She couldnt think that way… thats not normal. However… nobody was here right now. _ I should stop _ , Lillie thought, her legs shifting. _ Its happening again.  _ Just like how it wasnt normal for girls to love other girls… it wasnt normal for girls to have… this. Was it? Lillie her member harden in her underwear, rising her thin white dress’s crotch area. Lillie’s hand went to press it down and hide it, but putting pressure on it, she-

“Ah~” Lillie moaned, then hid her face in her hands, suddenly shocked at the sound that she just made. That felt… good. Lillie’s face turned red, embarrassed and ashamed at what a small voice in the back of her head was telling her.  _ Moon won't be coming back in a while, just indulge yourself _ it said. Lillie pushed the thought out of her head, pushing the intruding part down, thoughtlessly. Another shiver of pleasure shot through her. And another, as Lillie did it again.

Something in her kept going, and pulled out her hardened member.  _ I shouldnt be doing this _ she thought, pulling up her dress, letting her 6 and a half inches hard member feel the air.  _ Moon could come back at any moment _ . Lillie gripped the base of her penis, biting her bottom lip.  _ Moon… I love you… _ Lillie’s hand moved slow movements, thoughts of Moon in her head. Moon, so close to her, lips puckered. Moon, undressing herself slowly, revealing her chest for Lillie. Moon..

“Moon… Moon! Please!” Lillie’s cries rang out, uncontrolled by her. A pleasure built up in her. She was going to cum. She was going to cum to Moon!

  
Suddenly, the door burst open, and in rushed a very determined Moon. In her hand was a pokeball, ready to be released at whoever was hurting her friend! Inside the hotel room, she saw Lillie… alone? With…

“... Oh.”

The two looked at eachother for a long time, Lillie turning redder and redder underneath Moon’s unblinking gaze. Moon, turnning redder and redder as she realised that Lillie was touching herself, and to her no less. And… Lillie? Had a dick?

“Moon! I-i-i-im sorry! I had, uh, I mean… I…” Tears welled up in Lillie’s eyes. “You… hate me now don't you. Im a freak… im a girl, but I love you, and I… I have this… and-” Lillie was cut off, with Moon’s sudden kiss, and her warm smile showing again.

“You… you like me too? But… its not normal… and… what I was doing...”

Moon shook her head, and dropped her shorts, making Lillie burn up even hotter in embarrassment. Between Moons legs was a hardened dick of her own, slightly longer than Lillie’s. “You’re…. You’re saying that. It  _ is _ normal?” after a nod from Moon, Lillie hugged her tight. “Oh Moon! I love you!” 

With a sly smile on her face, Moon’s hand groped one of Lillie’s breasts, getting a squeak in response. “Ah! Moon… you want to… okay… ive never done this before… So be careful, okay?” Lillie looked away sheepishly. Even if her red face has cooled off, she still felt embarrassment. Moon, on the other hand, seemed excited and raring to go. She pushed Lillie a little bit back from her, And slipped a hand down, grabbing at the edges of her dress, beginning to ride it up. Pulling it over her head, Moon layed Lillie down, completely naked.

_ She looks so cute…  _ Moon thought, looking at the naked, vulnerable Lillie. Her pale, soft skin, the small, perky breasts, and the hard cock between her legs. She leaned into Lillie’s face again, but instead of kissing her, Moon moved her head, and began kissing Lillie’s neck. Kissing and nibbling down her neck, Lillie squirmed and moaned underneath her. The feeling of Moon pressing up against her sent shivers down her, but when a hand suddenly gripped her member, she yelped.  The hand fondled her cock, and gave it a few strokes, and Lillie’s eyes closed tight, finally getting more pleasure after being teased. Suddenly, something warm and wet enveloped her cock’s head, and Lillie cried out, and looked to see Moon, with her cock in her mouth, winking at her.  _ She’s still so cute even with my parts in her mouth... _

Moon began putting more of Lillie’s cock in her mouth, slowly at first, indulging in hearing her moans. As Lillie moaned, however, Moon’s own excitement sped her up, servicing Lillie’s dick. Moon’s hand felt around the base of Lillie’s cock, and felt Lillie’s slit, wet with excitement. Moon stuffed 2 fingers into her entrance, eliciting more moans from the girl, wracking her with even more pleasure.

“Moon… im going to cum! “

Moon, hearing those words, took as much of Lillie’s cock into her mouth as she could, while her fingers reached up and played with her clit. Lillie’s body bucked forward, forcing more of her cock into Moon’s mouth. A bright white wave of pleasure flooded out of her, filling Moon’s mouth with lots of hot, sticky, salty cum, too much for Moon’s mouth to hold. As it spilled out, Moon backed her mouth to the cock’s head, to suck as much cum back into her mouth as she could, taking any leftover cum spilling out of Lillie’s cock. Swallowing it, Moon watched Lillie.

Lillie breathed heavily, her entire body wracking with aftershocks of pleasure, her hands gripping the bedsheets. Her wet cock slipped out of Moon’s mouth as she looked up at the ceiling in a state of bliss. From the corner of her eye, she saw Moon moving, and a feeling of something hard pressing at her entrance. Lillie caught her breath as she looked at the smiling pokemon trainer.

“Of course… you havnt cum yet… go on Moon.” Lillie’s face was adorned with a strange lust-filled smile. “Take me already… make me yours.”

Moon pressed forward, gasping as her cock’s head pressed into Lillie’s slit, earning another moan from the blonde girl. Having already came, Lillie didnt feel any pain as Moon took her virginity, only a mild discomfort followed by a warm pleasure of being slowly filled up by her lover’s hard cock. As Moon kept pressing inwards, they both began to cry out in pleasure. Suddenly, Moon couldnt take any more. Suddenly, she pushed the rest of the way inside Lillie, releasing a surprised squeak from her. Moon stopped, regretting what shes done.  
“No, Moon, im okay. Please… I want more!” Lillie gave a reassuring smile, then wrapped her legs around Moon’s waist.

_ Then i’ll give you more _ . Moon thought, beginning to move. The sound of thier skin hitting eachother mixed with Moon’s grunts and groans as she reeled back and bottomed out into Lillie over and over again. Moon’s cock slammed into Lillie’s pussy, building pressure in Moon. Lillie adjusted her body, and gasped as her g-spot began being prodded and rubbed, her cock hard again by the pleasure Moon gives.  _ More… More.. _ Moon began thrusting even harder into Lillie, leaning forward and grabbing her shoulders, giving her the leverage she needs.

“Moon! Ah~ Moon, im close again! Im going to cum again!”

Moon began kissing Lillie’s neck, but something primal in her caused her to give lillie rougher nibbles alomg her neck. The pain adding onto the pleasure sent Lillie over the edge again, her pussy clamping down as she came all over both of their stomachs. Her cries echoed in Moon’s mind, as the primal force of lust slammed into the cumming lithe girl beneath her.

“Ah~ Lillie!” Moon yelled as her cock came, white-hot pleasure rippling through her body as warm salty cum emptied into Lillie, who was staring off into space from the pleasure. Moon held Lillie close as her cock kept shooting her sticky cum, now holding Lillie’s face and kissing her, Lillie attempting to reciprocate, but she was completely spent. As her cum slowed down, Moon pulled out of Lillie, and layed down next to her, Lillie in her arms. 

“Moon.” Lillie began, her eyes closing. “You… said my name.”

Moon smiled, and signed to Lillie “ _ I love you. _ ” But Lillie was already sleeping.

 

When Lillie woke up, she looked around confused. Wasn't she just… wait a second. Oh god, oh my god, did that happen?  _ Please just be a dream, please! _ Lillie thought, panicked. Moon was up, and clothed, brushing one of her pokemon.   _ Ok… ok. Then it was probably a dream. Yes, definately, in still wearing my underwear. _

 

Lillie rose, yawning. Moon waved a good morning, noticing she was up, and Lillie waved back.

 

“ _ Did you have a good sleep, Lillie? _ ” Signed Moon.  _ “You were really tired” _

 

Lillie blushed, knowing that she just had…  _ that _ kind of dream involving Moon. “You.. you could say that. I had a… nice dream.”

 

Moon stood up and walked over, and sat next to Lillie, and gave her a big hug.

 

_ “ _ Wha, M-Moon, what are you-”

“ _ I'm glad, I don't want my new girlfriend to have a nightmare” _

“New girlfriend? Does… does that mean we… last night…”

Moon laughed and nodded.  _ “Sorry for being so rough…” _

“Its okay moon. I trust you.”

“ _ I love you” _

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry for the really short fic, this is an older one that Ive had saved. I decided to just post it, but I hope you enjoyed anyways. Ive got more Lillie content in the works, longer and more detailed stuff.


End file.
